The Propositon
by crazyvampirefan
Summary: So yeah Rose graduated five years ago and now she's trailing Dimitri. Its only a one-shot but I might add more depending on reviews and availablity. Yeah so R&R Kayla .
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I be back. Yep my first one-shot. I got this idea from this one-shot I had read but I don't remember the name of it. So yeah Rose graduated but she isn't guarding Lissa she has been trailing Dimitri. So yeah here's the story.**

* * *

"Roza, Roza, Roza. What are you doing out here? You know about all the evil" kiss "sinister" kiss "undead creature that walk this realm. Especially this part." He was behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist each time kissing the hollow of my neck sending shivers up and down my spine. Each kiss I leaned a little more into him.

"I only look for one of those creatures though Dimka." I said mustering all the courage I had to say those words and not have my voice crack.

"Is that so Roza, and I assume this 'creature' you look for is near." He said twirling a strand of my hair and speaking in the crook of my neck letting his teeth gently brush my skin.

"Ye-yes." I couldn't help but be a little hesitant.

"Ah so I assume you have found me then, I mean them whoever they maybe." He said chuckling to himself.

"Yes, I was waiting for you."

"Is that so? Are you satisfied now? You have discovered me." His tone was calm and gentle but that made him more menacing to me. As long as he was violent his instincts were in control the only side of Stirgoi I had learned to know over the years.

"I-I came to talk to you." It wasn't really a lie but there was more to why i had traveled from my home in Pennsylvania to Spoken, Washington where the whole town of humans had either been forced out or Awakened. Spokane was the new headquarters of the Stirgoi world.

"Well we're both her so speak."

"I-I came to make a proposition." I said turning in his arms. They remained around me, a steel cage bar trapping me in his embrace.

"Ah you do know of my new fondness of deals then."

"Yeah, uh, it deals with me-my life more precisely."

"Oh you've finally come to your sense to join me. Wonderful!" He actually seemed genuinely pleased.

"Well no and yes." He looked at me unevenly so I continued. "The deal is we spar. Like old times and if you win you get to Awaken me. If I win you let me kill you without a fight. It'll be best two out of three."

He seemed to consider the deal for a moment. It must have been a good deal because next he said. "Very well but you mustn't use a real stake or my guards can come kill you."

"Agreeable but if I win I want you to agree to follow me from this place to a nearby town to guarantee my safe passage from your land."

"Hm, i suppose this is a suitable enough request and I will not bring one guard with me only myself shall travel with you."

"Yes, so when shall we begin."

"Perhaps a more appropriate setting." He lead me from the protective gates surrounding his land inside, then picked me up easily in his arms like a baby and began to run. Before I knew it we stopped. He sat me down and I realized I stood before some type of run down karate glass windows were cracked and caked with dirt and dust. The door had a padlock on it and in on of it's windows was a sign that read 'Be back in Fifteen out for lunch.'

Dimitri ripped the chains free from the door as if pulling on a string, he pushed the door open and we walked in. Dust flew around helplessly floating on the stiff air.

I walked to the center of the room and looked around. The only light was pouring in from the moon through the dusty windows that dimmed the light. I couldn't see much but the outline of things around the room. As I examined the room an overhead fluorescent light had flared to life. Dimitri had turned them mats were mostly covered in dust but I could make out the blood stains and blue of the mat.

"Unfortunate isn't it? How things can change so quickly and decisions can change the world?" he paced in front of me with his head bowed as though he were in thought.

"Dimitri it's been five years. I spent those years trying to rebuild my life from the scraps you left me with, while you've been living it up taking over towns and maybe very well soon states and countries but how far will you go before they know about our world. You can't keep doing this."

"I can and I am aren't I?" he said.

"Dimitri they'll discover us and take our weaknesses against us."

"Dear dear Roza I have seen the future and it consist of you and I sitting in thrones of the highest value ruling the new world. My world. But enough chit-chat we have a deal to execute."

He crossed to the center of the room in front of me crouching in a defensive stance. I copied his moves and we began circling each other. For awhile it seemed nothing would happen I was waiting for his attack and he waited for mine but to many close calls and scars had taught me to let them make the first he lunged at me. He was so quick I just barely missed the punch he was aiming at my head but he caught me in the stomach. I doubled over almost toppling to the floor but I recomposed myself and got back in my defensive stance. He came at my again, me barely balanced, and pinned me to the ground.

"Your losing your touch Roza. Such a shame i thought it would be a fair fight but either way I get you as my reigning queen of the undead." He spoke calmly sending his chilly breath down to me with each word.

"Never, in a million years." I spat and forced him off of me with as much force as I could and he seemed surprised by it.I took that moment to tackle him and only just barely was able to pin him down.

"I guess not Comrade. Remember winner takes all. Last match." I smirked and he seemed to growl at me. "Bad boy we don't growl." I said and he seemed to growl deeper in his chest.

We returned to our crouches matching each other blow for blow fighting with as much passion as we had held for each other the night of the cabin. After holding down the love I felt for him and feeling of failing him when I didn't kill him. I had packed away every memory I had of Dimitri in boxes shoving them to the darkest and unknown regions of my brain scattering the emotions I had ever felt for him but now sparing with him reminded me of the trainings we would hold and gradually the pieces of him that I knew seemed to grow and recollect each other crawling from their prisons and presenting themselves forth evident of the love we had shared. Each emotion I had felt for or about him; Love. Hate, Joy, Passion, Anger, Betrayal, Hope, Happiness, Tenderness, Helplessness. Everything poured out into my fighting and pushed it into my fighting. He sensed my change and fought harder but it was to late Lissa's dark spirits were taking fought harder but were to evenly matched finally I got him up against a wall in the back of the studio; staying on the mats had been long forgotten.

I pushed up against him holding him in place with my body, holding his arms in my hands, and my legs carefully wrapped around him preventing him from moving.

"You look a little tired Comrade, taking longer than you thought eh, Dimka." He growled again deep and animistic. "No, no, no. didn't we just discuss this. Growling is for animals not grown men." (unless their horny lol) I chastised. Quick as lightning I saw his arm snap from the binds of my hand and fly toward my face. I didn't feel the pain until after I was crumpled to the ground huddled in a limp shape. Slowly I rose to my feet watching him flex his arms. My hair had flown from its ponytail and loose strands dangled wildly framing my face. I began to feel the pain and took a sharp intake of air to prevent myself from screaming. The slap felt as if daggers had been thrown at my face over and over again.

Now.  
I was Pissed.

I clambered up and took my stance and he mirrored now there was no turning back so I just gave in. I gave in to the dark spirits floating about me and let myself drown with in them letting their effects control my body, only having the power to return when I so chose. The feeling of giving in to them was amazing. I felt as though I were floating and gradually sinking at the same time. The feeling of weightlessness and being free but I remembered I had a purpose so I focused myself to be in front and observed as the spirits filled my body and very spirit awaiting for further instructions.

Only one word I could say to them and it hurt to my core to see such brave, young souls risking their lives for me. even though they were already dead.

"Attack" Was all I said.A single command in a calm manner that caused my body to explode attacking in every known was as though I was an observer watching the scene from the safe folds of the background. Then finally I did the unexpected, or at least the ghost did, but I jumped in the air kicking out he grabbed for my head but I quickly tucked it in pushing myself off Dimitri when we collided and using the force to flip over his head to his fast as lightning I punched the small of his back and kicked his right leg out from under him. Like they say, 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall' Dimitri tumbled to the ground in a motion so unfamiliar to his usual grace that had been intensified when he became Stirgoi. I easily slipped on top of him and tapped my finger over his heart saying, "I win." He stared up at me as if in disbelief and I stared back. For a moment I could see the old Dimitri with his warm chocolate brown eyes that were as creamy as the hot chocolate he used to make me. I could even picture his voice but then he spoke. "I guess you did." And my dream was shattered. His icy voice had brought me back and I realised the position we were in. Him on the mat me straddling him so I climbed off.

"I guess I under estimated you Roza."

"Yeah, I guess you did but its okay as long as you stay good on our deal now help me stretch" I had said it to change the subject and it seemed to work as he stood above me helping me stretch my leg back as far as I could. When he was my mentor he had told me that stretching was one of the most important things when fighting. If you didn't you could pull a muscle or hamstring.I had learned the hard way that when it came to fighting Dimitri was usually right. As he pushed my leg back he began talking.

"I see you have began listening to me better than you did when I was your mentor." I nodded focused on stretching. "Though there is one thing you never learned.

"Oh, and whats that?" I asked. I had always listened to what Dimitri told me. It had been a part of him I couldn't ignore.

"Never turn your back until you know your enemy is dead. You haven't really listened to me Roza or you wouldn't be here." I was taking in what he said when I heard a crack. I looked around to see where it came from, then I felt a searing pain coming from my leg. I had had plenty sprained, fractured, and bruised bones to know it wasn't any of those but I had only broken a bone once and that had been when Natalie had made that bench at the academy rot and break my ankle.

Right now the pain was worse.

I looked at my leg and could see it twisted at an odd angle.

He had broken my leg, but now he was hovered over me and I was into much pain to fight back. Black dots were clouding my view but I couldn't give up now. If I did he would bite me and that would be the end. No! I couldn't let that happen all the people that had been sacrificed I couldn't let it end this way.I moved my arm slowly to my side.

"Sleep my Roza, when you awake you shall be my queen."

"I don't think so jack ass." I plunged the stake that had been in my side pocket straight through his heart. I aimed precisely and with power so I knew I didn't miss. I saw a look of complete shock course his beautiful face then as fast as he could he swiped his hand across my neck. I felt the blood rushing from the cut and the black dots growing and swarming in my vision.

He collapsed next to me, my stake still in his heart. With my last breath I choked out, "I love you Dimitri Belikov." Then I closed my eyes but before I was completely overtaken I heard him say.

"I love you too Rosemarie Hathaway." I could feel tears spill out down my face and mix with my blood as it poured into a puddle circling me. His blood mixed with mine and I knew it was the end.

Quietly and in the stillness of the night I died beside the love of my life, Dimitri Belikov in the realm of the Stirgoi.

**

* * *

Okay so how was it??? Well tell me!! So I meant to post this yesterday but with the craziness from my birthday I wasn't able to so yeah there's the story. So yeah I don't have anything else to say.**

**Kayla ^.^  
Love, Peace & Vampires (R&R(wait you already read so just review(lol))) **


	2. Roseless

I didn't know what happened. I felt like I had just had cold water thrown in my face. I was amazingly alert and I quickly looked around myself.I was in a small room with wooden walls I was on a small bed with white sheets. The last thing I remembered was...NO! Roza was dead. The Stirgoi in me had taken over completely and killed her but wait no I was supposed to be dead to. I remember the stake going through me it shattered the Stirgoi then I died. But then why was I alive. I got out of the bed and stood up. I was wearing a pair of sweatpants but I didn't have a shirt on so I could see the obviously huge bandage on my chest. There was I long mirror in the corner of the room so I walked over to it to look at any other damage I had. When I looked in the mirror I almost jumped I was so surprised. My original skin color was back my eyes were brown again. I cautiously opened my mouth expecting the fangs but...they were gone. I wasn't a stirgoi at all. I touched my canines checking them just encase in complete amazement.

"Your dhampir again." A voice said. I hadn't even heard the door open I was so surprised especially when I turned to see who it was. Vasilisa Dragomir. My past charge. "Princess, how are you?" She looked the same she had in high school except that she looked older and a bit tired. That's what my Stirgoi reign had did to everyone it aged them. As a Stirgoi I had been merciless we destroyed everyone and everything that got in our way. Now looking at the princess I could see up close what true destruction I had created.

"Well I guess I'm okay for a girl who just lost one of her best friend." She sounded bitter and I could tell some of it was directed toward me but only some of it the rest of it was directed to an entirely different place. Where that was I didn't know.

"I'm sorry princess but where is Roza."

"Dimitri you don't remember. You'r were the one that killed her."

"What? No if I'm alive she should be to because she killed me I remember. I remember the stake going straight through me I remember everything."

"Yeah well we got there to late to save both of you. I tried to save her but it was to late. Even Adrian tried to help me we just- just couldn't do anything." She was trying her hardest to be strong but tears were starting to leak down her porcelain face. Her eyes had already been red and puffy but soon her eyes would be bloodshot.

"What exactly do you mean Princess. I mean she can't be dead. She can't."

"I'm sorry Dimitri its hurting me just as much. I understand."

"No. You don't. You can't because you weren't the one that killed her. I was."

"Dimitri please calm down okay. We are leaving tomorrow morning and you have to come back to Pennsylvania."

"Why?"

"I don't know how to tell you actually it's not my place to tell you at all so you have to wait till we get back. Now if you'll excuse me my guardians got pretty beat up by your men so I need to treat them."

"Princess."

"Yes?" She looked determined to go help her men.

"Never "

"Goodnight."

What was bothering me was if its true that my Roza was...then wouldn't spirit affect her worse but at the moment it seemed best to leave her to heal and I wanted to be alone anyway.

When she left the room she closed the door leaving me in the room by myself. I thought that's what I wanted but as soon as she left reality set in and I felt empty and hallow. My Roza. It was my fault.

I didn't even remember going back to sleep but the next morning I woke up on the same bed I had the past night. I could see the sunlight pouring in throw the thin yellow curtains that covered the window. I got out of the bed and saw a pair of clothes on the chair in the corner of the room, on them were a note;

After you get dressed come to the kitchen for breakfast.  
Lissa

I followed her directions getting dressed then finding my way to the kitchen which wasn't to hard. In the kitchen sat the princess, Adrian, Lord Ozera and a little blond with Ozera's blue eyes she looked two.

"Good morning." I said politely.

"Good morning." Christian said.

"What's so good about this morning. My fiance just died trying to kill you her 'lost love'" Adrian said. By the gleam in his eyes I could tell he'd been drinking but that didn't make what he said hurt any less.

I looked toward Lissa she had a glazed look in her eyes as though she were in another world but she seemed to seriously be thinking about something.

"Mommy is remembering." said the little girl she was perched on her mother's lap.

"Lissa and Rose had been able to find out that she could connect to minds and see throw them mind or see their memories; the connection was easiest for her to make with Rose. Right now she's probing to see if she can still connect to Rose even though she's in the other world since she can touch the dead." Christian explained.

The princess took a deep breath and the look disappeared.

"What happened this time?" Adrian asked anxiously.

"The same as last time. I can feel her but we can't communicate and I know she knows I'm there. I can feel it she wants to communicate but something is holding her back."

"Something like what?" I asked out of curiosity.

The princess looked at me startled then said,"I'm not sure. Whatever it is it's really strong."

"Could it be another ghost?"

"Possibly but they would have too be really powerful or it's more than one."

"Well who would have a reason to want to keep her away?"

"The dead hate the living. They have an amazing loathe toward us because we're living and they can't and anytime they can prevent us from getting to something we really want they'll interfere."

"Hmm well Lissa it's ten we need to get going the plane leaves in an hour and a half and the hi-way is going to be packed." Christian interjected.

"I doubt they'd actually leave us. Tatiana would blow up but alright let's get going everyone. Adrian put the bottle down. You haven't drunk like this in five years."

"I also haven't been Rose-less in five years." he said picking the vodka back up giving me the evil eye. If it wasn't already bad enough that I blamed myself but the self-righteous drunk Moroi was condemning me too.

While the princess's guardians and probably Adrian's put their luggage in the van we would be traveling in I had a muffin that had been in the basket on the corner. Really I was picking at it and by the time we were leaving the poor muffin was a mess of crumbs covering the napkin it had been on.

We ended up riding in three vans one for us and two guardians then one van behind us and the other in front both filled with Guardians. The ride to the airport took most of the time only giving us ten minutes to get to the plane. The private jet we were riding in was in one of the first terminals so we weren't late. Once we were settled on the plane everyone remained as quiet as they had been on the car ride and it passed just as slowly.

Finally we arrived at court after about four and a half hours. When we landed there was a group waiting consiting of Queen Tatiana, Tasha Ozera, Janine Hathaway and a little boy that looked about maybe four years old gripping Janine's hand. He had Roza's same tan completion and dark hair but the eyes...they came from somewhere else that I knew I just couldn't remember at the moment. Then it hit me...no its impossible.

"Dimitri you know everyone here but little Andrian Zander Hathaway. He's four and Dimitri he's yours..."

* * *

**Wow I'm doing good today 2 out of three I'm on fire! :) Well some of you already know that I'm not sure how soon I'll be updating anything with grades and everything but I'll try I promise. As soon as everything calms down I promise I'll try to get a regulated update speed but I don't think that'll happen untill after the Fourth of July :( but I'll see what I can do**

_**Kayla**_  
_**Peace Love & Vampires**_


End file.
